jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint! 2
'''Paint! 2 'is a 1998 American animated musical fantasy comedy film and a sequel to 1977 animated film ''Paint!. Produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Feature Animation, it was co-directed by Scott Young and Karey Kirkpatrick. Frank Welker reprises his role from the first film, alongside new cast members Anndi McAfee, Cathy Cavadini, and Jim Cummings, respectively. New characters are voiced by David Kaufman, Kate Higgins, Dennis Hopper and Kath Soucie. In this story, taking place three years after the events of the first film, Ashley, Andrea and Painter Dog, who embark on a quest to get the Royal Color from new villain, Blacker, along with his daughter Missy. Along the way, Ashley meet a boy named Trevin, who fall in love with her and spend time with her together during their adventure. The film was released on July 10, 1998. Because of Jeremy Carpenter, the director of the original film, being busy with other projects such as The Missing Riddle, Objects Island, and Planet NX, Scott Young was chosen to direct the film, along with Karey Kirkpatrick. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Anndi McAfee as Ashley Painter, a kind and creative 14-year-old painter. * Frank Welker as Painter Dog, a anthropomorphic dog. * Cathy Cavadini as Andrea Painter, Ashley's young sister. * David Kaufman as Trevin, a 14-year-old boy who fall in love with Ashley. ** Aaron Lohr as Trevin's singing voice * Kate Higgins as Leila, a 15-year-old popstar girl. * Jim Cummings as Paint Master, the master of the Color World. * Dennis Hopper as Blacker, a black and white beast-like demon and the main antagonist. * Kath Soucie as Missy, Darker's daughter. Coming soon! Production Development Discussion began about the possibility of a sequel to Paint! ''after released of ''Comedy TV ''in 1982. In 1991, after the released of Amblin Entertainment's ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Universal Pictures announced that the sequel and back into development by JeremyWorks Studios. Coming soon! Animation While the film was animated in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California, the animation was mainly outsourced to Bardel Entertainment in Canada; according to studio executive Barry Ward, stating that "they were more than an ink-and-paint/layout studio". Additionally, the animation was outsourced to Saerom Animation in Seoul, South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. CGI animation for props and sets were animated by JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. The team of animation directors was supervised by Chris Cuddington and Oliver Callahan, lead by Genndy Tartakovsky, and directed by Frank Andrina, Zeon Davush, Robert Alvarez, John Rice, Allen Wilzbach and Joanna Romersa, all animation directors for the series, respectively. The layouts for the movie were done between Studio B Productions in Canada and Walt Disney Animation Japan. Soundtrack A soundtrack album was released on the same day as the film's theatrical release, featuring music composed by Mark Watters. The track listing is as follows. # Main Title (instrumental) # It's Too Colorful World (Anndi McAfee) # You Could Try Me Out (Kate Higgins) # It So Good to Be Black (Dennis Hopper and Kath Soucie) # Color Street (Anndi McAfee, Aaron Lohr, Kate Higgins and Frank Welker) # I Always Love With You (movie - Anndi McAfee and Aaron Lohr) # Royal Color (instrumental) # Black & White Missy Steals the Royal Color/Ashley Volunteers (instrumental) # The Chase (instrumental) # Darker's Transformation (instrumental) # Ashley Meet Trevin (instrumental) # Battle for Royal Color (instrumental) # Reunion/Ashley and Trevin's First Love/It's Too Colorful World (Reprise) (instrumental) # I Always Love With You (End Title - pop version - Stephanie Mills and Danny Frazier) Release Paint! 2 ''was initially scheduled for release on November 21, 1997, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the original ''Paint! ''film, but was pushed to July 10, 1998 to avoid competition with 20th Century Fox's ''Anastasia, as well as other films released during the Thanksgiving season. Home media Paint! 2 ''was released on VHS and Laserdisc on October 15, 1998, and on DVD on April 6, 2002. Reception ''Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:G-rated films